Fetiche
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Tudo era muito confuso, muito complexo. Kakashi tinha a vida atualmente envolta em muita confusão e perturbação, pelo pouco que conhecia de Sakura, podia dizer o mesmo e que, além disso, um mistério muito peculiar a rondava. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele podia afirmar com toda a certeza era o desejo que tinha por ela e que por esse desejo faria qualquer coisa.


**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo dessa fanfic é de minha total autoria.

Essa one piloto é um presente para Val, maravilhosa, um presente, mega, ultra, super, power atrasado, mas de todo o coração. Espero que goste.

* * *

.

.

 **Fetiche**

.

.

O clima semi-gélido do final de outono pede um café a todo instante. Não só pela temperatura baixa que clama por algo quente, mas para servir de estimulante também, afugentar a preguiça e a fatiga.

O outono é aquela estação nem quente, nem fria, porém mais fria do que quente e desperta em todos nós uma vontade absoluta de procrastinar, de não sair da cama, de permanecer em eterno estágio de inercia. Deve existir em algum lugar obscurecido uma pesquisa que diz que há milhares de anos o homem primitivo era como os ursos e também hibernavam, mesmo que por períodos mais curtos. Kakashi tinha a certeza que o nosso DNA começava a responder a esse chamado quase animalesco durante o outono e principalmente no inverno.

Café era a única saída, o único caminho capaz de combater dois maus de uma só vez.

 _Está aí!_ Quantas campanhas publicitárias ele já viu que revolvia esse contexto? Talvez valesse descobrir para alguma discussão com Yamato no _coffebreak_. Puxou o celular do bolso para deixar uma nota marcada sobre a questão.

Tinha se segurado por grande parte do dia a tentação negra e fumegante. Não queria ter de tomar mais do que uma xicara matutina por dia. No entanto no meio da tarde, caminhando pela avenida fria e apinhada de gente com seus copinhos enchendo o ar com o cheiro da bebida, ele não conseguiu resistir. Seu corpo praticamente implorava por um café, desejava ardentemente um cappuccino, quase como se essa vontade absoluta fosse alavancada pelo lugar em que estava – mas era mentira, poderia estar em qualquer outra parte da cidade que ainda sentiria essa vontade.

Bem no final da rua tinha uma cafeteria maravilhosa, uma de suas favoritas por sinal, que há pelo menos um semestre ele não ia. Não teve escolha, não teve volta, se adiantou para a entrada assim que o estabelecimento despontou na esquina.

Até o tilintar do sininho a entrada parecia acalmar alguma coisa dentro dele. A fila para o pedido não estava grande, Kakashi se posicionou atrás da última pessoa, enfiando as mãos no bolso para recolher suas moedas. Ergueu a cabeça, displicente, no automático para observar como estava o caminhar dos pedidos e se espantou ao notar a primeira pessoa da fila.

Entre todas as cafeterias, entre todos os lugares...

Tinha até mesmo passado por uma Starbucks, os jovens gostavam de lá.

Como poderia... como hoje... como os dois poderiam estar ali outra vez?

Os fios róseos cascatearam tampando o rosto de sua dona assim que ela se inclinou para pagar por sua bebida, não eram mais longos como ele lembrava. Agora estavam curtos, arrastando-se pelos ombros pequenos.

Poderia fingir que não a viu, olhar para o outro lado, contar suas moedas mais uma vez, disfarçar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas como ela, ele também não era do tipo que passava despercebido. Ainda mais em um grupo tão pequeno de pessoas. Assim que ela se virou o avistou, seus olhos verdes em um misto de surpresa, confusão e o que mais? Magoa? Saudade? Ele preferiu não definir.

— Professor? Quanto tempo! — Sakura sorriu incerta, os olhos focando e desviando do rosto dele.

— Olá, Sakura — seu tom monótono não se alterou e ela não se incomodou com a falta de um algo a mais na voz dele. —, faz sim bastante tempo. Como vai o curso?

— Eu já estou para terminar, só mais um período. — Kakashi se adiantou e ela o seguiu, gingando bem de leve para frente — Tsunade fez ótimos elogios ao meu avanço com as fotografias, talvez exiba algumas das minhas fotos na amostra do meio do semestre.

— Eu fico muito contente em ouvir isso, você sempre teve muito talento. — as bochechas dela já estavam rubras ou ficaram? Ele não saberia dizer, mas estava frio e a pele dela era muito branca era natural ganhar um coloração leve.

— Professor, eu nunca mais o vi pelo campus. — Sakura deu um passo na direção dele, talvez nem tenha notado isso, inclinou o corpo para frente diminuindo o seu tom — Eu... pensei que tivesse pedido transferência — o hálito dela tinha cheiro de canela e baunilha, que reaviva nas lembranças dele memórias que tinha se esforçado para deixar de lado. Velhos hábitos não morrem, ela ainda tomava seus coquetéis elaborados que pouco tinham do bom e velho café.

— Sim, eu troquei de unidade. Um expresso duplo para viagem — ela fitou a bancada de mármore da cafeteria, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao ouvir o pedido dele.

— Algumas coisas não mudam, não é? — Kakashi balançou a cabeça e os ombros. Poderia concordar com ela, mas não era bem isso e ele sabia.

— Somos pessoas de hábitos. — ela apertou o copo entre os seus dedos, observando o espaço a volta deles. Todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas e mesmo que não estivessem, ele não pretendia ficar.

— Eu... você, tem algum lugar para ir agora? — Sakura não era do tipo insegura, nunca foi, mesmo com suas fotos. Entrou no curso de fotografia por uma razão aleatória que ela nunca tinha explicado, não tinha técnica nem refinamento, nem mesmo tinha pensado em fazer carreira nessa profissão. E mesmo que estivesse atrás da maioria dos alunos, nunca se deixou abater, defendia, suas ideias, seus conceitos com unhas e dentes.

Porém estava insegura agora, incerta, perdida no meio do que queria dizer e do que deveria dizer. A ansiedade gritante em cada um dos seus gestos, mesmo quando se esforçava em esconde-la.

— Sim, eu vim ao centro pegar alguns papeis que esqueci na unidade daqui, agora tenho que voltar para o campus da zona oeste para dar a minha aula noturna — ela o fitou, os olhos verdes brilhando cheio de questionamentos, os lábios finos tremeram de leve e ela mordeu o inferior, desviando a atenção para o ambiente outra vez.

Não sabia dizer ao certo se ela fugia dele ou dela própria.

— Você está... — parou, balançou a cabeça e soltou uma risada anasalada — Como vai a família? — ela não queria perguntar isso, queria? A mudança o pegou no meio de algo, preso na ideia que a segundos atrás transpareceu nos olhos dela, amarrado a lembranças que ainda o assolavam e por tudo isso ele quase fez uma careta ao ser puxado de volta a realidade dos dois.

— Vai bem. Estou trabalhando na mesma unidade que Shizune agora, em departamentos diferentes, obviamente. — ela concordou com um aceno, mas o brilho tinha se apagado.

— Ah, é bom, vocês agora não vão ter problema com a distância e... é, isso... é muito bom. — o café de Kakashi foi entregue e ele depositou seu dinheiro trocado na bancada.

— O senhor deu a mais — três moedas foram devolvidas e ele as recolheu guardando outra vez no bolso, se encaminhou para a saída decidido a pôr um ponto final naquele reencontro não programado.

Assim que saísse Sakura retornaria para o espaço que ocupava, uma lembrança agradável, porém distante e não mais presente em sua vida.

Kakashi a fitou de soslaio, mantinha a expressão séria, acompanhando-o para fora do estabelecimento. Com um suspiro quase melancólico ela olhou outra vez para as mesas, parecia ter algum fio de esperança que poderia leva-lo a rir. Ele não pretendia ficar, Sakura não deveria se agarrar a isso. Não precisou abrir a porta, um cliente entrava na hora que eles iam sair, segurou para que ela passasse a sua frente.

— Bem, foi... bom reencontra-la. — Sakura concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mais agitada do que antes.

— Foi bom reencontra-lo também, professor. — ele sorriu minimamente, acenando com a cabeça. Kakashi seguiu pelo seu caminho antes que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa, tomando o caminho contrário ao dela.

Sakura ficou a fita-lo, um vento gélido cruzou a rua e ele encolheu os ombros, pondo uma das mãos dentro dos bolsos. A boca dela secou, tomou mais um gole de seu café. Um passo, dois passos, três passos... deveria ir para o outro lado, deveria continuar seu caminho e deixa-lo sumir entre os transeuntes.

— Espera! Eu vou por aí também — sorriu, dando uma acelerada no passo, para parear com ele. Kakashi virou minimamente o dorso.

— Pensei que estivesse voltando para a faculdade — ela negou com um aceno rápido.

— Estou indo para um quarto que eu aluguei há algumas quadras, ele é para revelação de fotos analógicas e é até bom estar aqui falando com você. Porque eu ando tendo um problema com um efeito que eu coloquei. Fui inventar de revelar as fotos em sépia, só que não está ficando com o resultado que eu queria — ele aquiesceu, não a fitava, mantinha sua atenção na calçada a frente deles.

— Por que não tirou as fotos com uma câmera digital? Poderia usar o filtro de um editor e não estaria tendo essa dor de cabeça — sorriu, contrariada, as bochechas ruborizaram outra vez e ela balançando a cabeça de leve.

— Sou _old school_ , você e qualquer outro professor pode me dizer milhares e milhares de vezes que o tratamento digital e a impressão com as câmeras digitais são exatamente iguais com a analógica e eu ainda vou teimar, porque eu sinto que é diferente. — Não pode evitar sorrir de canto com o comentário dela, tomando um bom gole de sua bebida.

— Uma fotografa nascida fora do seu tempo.

— Prazer, Sakura Haruno — ele fitou a mão estendida dela e sua feição endureceu ligeiramente.

— O noivado ele... — Sakura puxou a mão de volta, colocando-a no bolso, abaixou a cabeça bebendo do seu café que já estava esfriando.

— É, não, não deu certo. Eu preferir colocar um ponto de final. — Kakashi aquiesceu, mas seu concordar não foi propriamente ao que ela dizia. Sua mente vagou, se distanciou daquele momento, Sakura umedeceu os lábios — Não tinha como continuar com aquilo, sabe? Porque parecia uma farsa, algo que... — ela se agitou outra vez, Kakashi soltou um longo suspiro. Aquela era a resposta errada, não era o que queria ouvir. Imaginava encontra-la um dia e descobrir que a vida dela tinha seguido que ela tinha casado e se acertado com o noivo e que agora eles eram felizes como nunca. Deveria ser assim.

— Sakura... — a interrompeu, a Haruno ergueu a cabeça, o fitando com seus imensos e tão transparentes olhos — não deveria ter mudado os seus planos por... — uma faísca raivosa atravessou a imensidão esverdeada.

— Não! Não termine essa frase! Porque... foi real. Eu sei que foi — o sussurro dela foi cortante. — Eu não, eu não estou pedindo nada, nem falando nada. Eu entendi a sua posição, ok? Eu entendi que você tinha uma vida e responsabilidades e que você pode considerar que tudo foi um erro... — ele podia ver as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos e agora a agitação era para não deixar que nenhuma escorresse — Mas não foi para mim. Eu vivi tudo aquilo e foi real.

Não a encarava, não tinha como, não poderia. Mas a ouvia, ouvia o som da respiração dela nada uniforme, pela visão periférica tinha noção de que ela o encarou por um bom tempo, após ter terminado sua sentença, até desviar o olhar para as duas senhoras que vinham na direção deles. A mão dela tocou o antebraço dele.

— Kakashi...

— Sakura — ele só teve tempo de se virar, não esperava por uma atitude direta dela, mas Sakura teve, puxou-o pelo braço e o beijou de súbito. Os lábios que tanto o atraíram estavam outra vez contra os seus.

Não tinha como negar que queria aquilo, que desejava ardentemente estar mais uma vez com ela. Não a repeliu, muito pelo contrário, com a mão livre a puxou ainda mais para junto de si. Sakura soltou o seu braço e ele pode sentir os dedos gélidos tocarem sua nuca, enquanto o beijo trocado pelo dois ganhava forma, tornando-se mais lascivo e profundo.

O lugar, as pessoas, a conduta que ele esperava seguir, tudo perdeu a importância para ele. O corpo de Sakura colado ao seu era o que precisava para se sentir vivo. Ela soltou um grunhido baixo, enquanto sugava o lábio inferior dele. Suspirou, apertando-a. Os copos de café foram ao chão quase ao mesmo tempo e o pequeno momento se quebrou. Ela se afastou fitando as botas respingadas pela bebida.

— Eu... eu... sinto muito — disse com a respiração entrecortada, os lábios rosados e suculentos. Abaixou-se para pegar as embalagens, com cuidado para não melar as mãos e a roupa. Jogou na lixeira próxima e se virou para ele. Passou a mão pelo rosto, jogando os cabelos para trás.

— Acho que não é uma boa ideia eu ir ver as fotos — ela abaixou a cabeça, não o encarava mais, cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, puxando o sobretudo de lã que usava para frente. — Você sabe o meu email, qualquer coisa pode me enviar algo falando sobre o material e eu vou ter o prazer em ajuda-la. — Sakura aquiesceu, ainda o evitando. A garganta de Kakashi fechou, estava se sentido impedido de pôr um fim naquele encontro, mas não tinha outra opção.

— Claro. Eu não... não consegui... — Sakura balançou a cabeça, seguindo a diante sem terminar sua sentença. Encolhida, abraçava a si mesma, caminhando com passos largos, quase correndo.

Kakashi suspirou, observando a calçada da biblioteca nacional do lardo esquerdo da avenida. Deveria seguir o mesmo caminho que ela, mas isso não parecia sábio, talvez entrasse para olhar algum livro, ou voltar para pegar outro café. Fitou a silhueta diminuta desaparecendo pela rua. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e apertou o passo.

— Sakura!

O chamado fez com que ela parasse de andar, virou a cabeça surpresa, Kakashi estava há poucos metros dela e quando o espaço que os separava deixou de existir a atitude dele a surpreendeu. Sakura desejava palavras agitadas, um beijo, um abraço, qualquer coisa vibrante e calorosa. Porém ele simplesmente a pegou pela mão e a arrastou consigo, sem uma explicação sequer. Levando-o para o outro lado da avenida em direção a escadaria da biblioteca.

Kakashi prosseguiu, sem solta-la, escada a cima. Cruzaram a porta de mogno lustrado e Sakura avistou o extenso hall, os degraus a esquerda para seção de arquivos; as mesas enfileiradas para estudo disposta no salão a frente deles e no canto direito a bancada da recepção. Contou dez pessoas, além da bibliotecária, alguns ergueram as cabeças para observa-los cruzar desembalados em direção a fileira extensa de estantes as costas do salão, outros não deram a menor importância.

A respiração de Sakura estava agitada, ela se sentia assim por inteiro. Seu coração aos pulos. Os passos dela ecoavam pelo assoalho lustrado, a cada seção de livros sendo deixada para trás. Kakashi a puxou para a esquerda entrando na fila dos romances policiais, mas a parada deles ainda não era ali, desembocaram no corredor dos fundos onde ficavam os livros institucionais. Passaram pela última janela, após aquela parte as estantes eram iluminadas parcamente pela luz artificial, tinha apenas uns dez corredores a frente. O acervo mais antigos se encontravam por ali.

Ele a guiou até o corredor de enciclopédias antigas sobre produção gráfica, o penúltimo corredor da biblioteca. Kakashi a soltou e Sakura olhou em volta, encolhendo os ombros, as costas dele estava um livro que parecia falar sobre a invenção de Gutenberg.

— Kakashi, o que está...

— Shhhh... — olhos verdes o fitavam cheios de ansiedade e expectativa, apreciou o rosto delicado e perfeito dela antes de segura-la com ambas as mãos e cobrir os lábios rubros com sua boca.

O beijo dado era faminto, lascivo. Uma nota clara do desejo que ele abrigava em seu corpo. A boca dele passava pela dela com sofreguidão, a língua explorava a boca dela ora ou outra. Sakura o correspondeu com a mesma ânsia, a bolsa que ela carregava caiu aos pés deles, passou um braço em volta do pescoço dele, com o outro o abraçou pela cintura, espalmando a mão no meio das costas de Kakashi, agarrando-se ali. Um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha ao ter seu lábio inferior sugado lentamente, Sakura soltou um leve arquejo, apertando-o ainda mais contra si e devolvendo a sugada, arrastando a ponta dos dentes até soltar por completo o lábio de Kakashi.

— Não sabe como eu senti sua falta — ele sussurrou contra os lábios inchados dela. As mãos dele subiram pelo braço alvo, delicado, enfiando-se por baixo do sobretudo de lã, acariciando-a por cima do vestido fino.

O casaco logo foi retirado e largado em cima da bolsa dela. Sakura desenrolou o cachecol dele, beijando e sugando o pescoço agora exposto, mordendo a região do início dos ombros, sentindo o eriçar da pele dele a cada toque, provocando-o quando apenas roçava de leve sua boca, instigando-o. Kakashi a apertou pela cintura, afastando um pouco seus corpos apenas para tomar-lhe a boca outra vez.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura, Sakura pode sentir claramente a pressão em seu baixo ventre, enquanto ele encaixava perfeitamente seus corpos, guiando-a até a estante de livros as costas dela. Escorada, a pressão se tornou mais evidente, a cada vez que eles se mexiam, subindo parte de seu vestido.

Afundou o rosto no ombro largo o cheiro da colônia masculina a inebriando, tudo em Kakashi a excitava. As mãos pequenas e macias desceram pelo dorso dele, se enfiando embaixo do moletom arrastando-se pela pele quente, causando arrepios constantes que lhe subiam a espinha. Ela precisava senti-lo, toca-lo por inteiro, puxou o casaco dele, retirando-o.

A boca de Kakashi desceu para o pescoço alvo mordiscando a região. Sakura arfava contra a nuca dele causando arrepios constantes A boca dele subiu até o lóbulo dela, sugando-o e puxando. Sakura enfiou a mão dentro da calça dele, acariciando o membro entumecido. Kakashi suspirou bem no ouvido dela. A abraçou, apalpando o início das coxas delgadas, subindo até as nádegas, as apertando, ergueu a perna direita de Sakura, colando seu corpo ao dela, apertando a pele macia.

Ela arquejou, tirou a mão e levou o quadril para frente, movendo-o de forma cadenciada para cima e para baixo, esfregando-se naquela extensão maravilhosa, quase como em uma dança sensual que apenas seus corpos conheciam o compasso e causava um frisson delicioso que deixava o corpo dos dois quentes e pulsantes. Beijaram-se com ardor, trocaram mordiscadas, um beijo lento e longo.

Seus corpos colados na prateleira da biblioteca eram quase um, respirando juntos, tão colados que ficava difícil distinguir onde um começava e outro acabava. A boca de Kakashi desceu pelo queixo dela, arrastando os lábios em pequenos chupões que se espalhavam pelo queixo, o colo alvo, o início dos seios.

Kakashi tomou em sua boca, por cima do vestido, o seio pequeno e arrebitado. Sakura arfou, ele sugou e circundou com a língua o mamilo, eriçando-o. Com a outra mão, desceu pela curvatura da coxa erguida. Invadindo a lateral da calcinha dela com os dedos. Um arrepio de excitação subiu o corpo febril dela que desencostou de vez da estante, mantendo apenas os ombros jogados para trás junto a cabeça perdida na onda de prazer que a transpassava. Remexia-se enquanto os dedos dele percorriam seus lábios internos, chegando ao seu ponto sensível e a estimulando. Ela precisou morder o lábio e se segurar para não perder o equilíbrio.

— Podem nos ouvir... — Kakashi ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso libidinoso e um olhar que a deixava sem ar, sem folego.

— E isso não torna tudo mais excitante? — ele trocou de um seio para o outro, abocanhando-o com vontade. Sakura não conseguia segurar os suspiros, a excitação nublava sua mente.

Os beijos voltaram a descer passando pelo ventre liso, descendo pelas pernas, Kakashi ergueu o olhar, fitando-a, enquanto mordia a parte interna da coxa esquerda dela. Tocando o ponto úmido na calcinha de Sakura, ele lambeu a região, fazendo com que ela arfasse, com cuidado a calcinha dela foi arriada e ele se enfiou no meio das coxas cremosas. Um gemido escapou, ela jogou o corpo para frente, segurando os cabelos brancos com uma das mãos. Enquanto a língua de Kakashi circundava o seu clitóris, sugando-o deixando-a de pernas bambas.

O Hatake a segurou bem por uma das pernas, passando o braço por volta dela e a ancorando em seus ombros. A boca dele descia sensualmente, sugando os lábios de sua região intima, explorando toda a região de cima a baixo e cima outra vez. A penetrando com a língua, brincando com seu ponto mais sensível. Qualquer pessoa a duas estantes podia ouvir os sons mal contidos de Sakura que preenchiam aquele ambiente silencioso.

— Professor...

O chamado suplicante, o desarmou e fez com que o sangue bombeasse ainda mais rápido para o meio das pernas dele. Foi tudo que faltava para ele, puxou a camisinha de dentro da carteira, erguendo-se, rasgou o pacote e se aprumou para colocá-lo, porém foi impedido por Sakura. Fitou-a com atenção e curiosidade, mas sua aluna apenas sorriu matreira, pegando a camisinha de sua mão, ela se abaixou em frente a ele, abaixando o zíper da calça e puxando-o para fora. Com os olhos esverdeados pregado aos de Kakashi, Sakura colocou o preservativo na boca, inclinando-se em direção ao membro.

Essa foi a vez de ele suspirar, olhar para o teto e xingar baixinho, enquanto sentia os lábios de Sakura descerem, a quentura febril o tomando. Ela o tinha por inteiro em sua boca e um aperto o fez arquejar, apoiar-se na estante. Sakurua o chupou devagar enquanto o fitava com malicia. Estimulou-o com a mão, antes de se erguer, ele estava a ponto de bala. Escorou-a na estante mais uma vez e a segurou pelo quadril, erguendo uma das pernas de Sakura a penetrou de uma vez.

Ela arquejou passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Beijaram-se com ardor, Kakashi movia seu quadril de forma cadenciada e Sakura seguia o ritmo. As estocadas foram se tornando mais ágeis e o ímpeto dos movimentos levou-o a ergue-la, a segurava pela cintura, Sakura circundou a cintura dele com as pernas. As costas apoiadas na estante grossa, as mãos dele espalmaram na bunda dela, penetrando-a com ainda mais ardor. Os dois nenhum pouco preocupados com o barulho que faziam.

Os beijos eram dados onde podia, no rosto, no pescoço, na boca, um arrastar de lábios enquanto toda a movimentação ocorria, a única regra era a necessidade de se tocarem a todo instante. Suas respirações se encontravam e o som pesado dos corpos se chocando era ainda mais excitante. O corpo todo dela estremecia, Sakura chegou ao clímax primeiro, apertando-se contra ele, Kakashi veio logo em seguida, assim que percebeu que ela tinha chego, ele não segurou mais e se permitiu gozar.

Permaneceram na posição que estavam por alguns segundos, apenas o som de suas respirações a ecoar pelo local. Arfantes como estavam, não tinham muito o que dizer. Kakashi a pôs no chão e começou a arrumar a própria roupa e Sakura fez o mesmo, pegando seu casaco, batendo para tirar a poeira.

Enquanto se arrumavam foi inevitável não trocar um olhar sequer e essa troca foi cumplice, como de duas crianças que acabaram de aprontar uma travessura, ela esboçou um sorriso leve.

— Até qualquer dia, _professor._ — Pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Kakashi ouviu o som do salto dela se perdendo no corredor, escorou em uma das prateleiras e respirou fundo, puxando o celular do bolso, aquela tinha sido inusitada, a mais inusitada de todas. Esperou passar pelo menos alguns minutos, antes de seguir o caminho feito por Sakura.

Os corredores adjacentes ao que eles estavam se encontravam vazios, nenhuma viva alma por perto, menos mal. A chance de alguém tê-los escutado era quase nula. O celular de Kakashi vibrou e ele puxou apressado, era uma mensagem de Sakura.

* * *

 **Sakura:**

Eu já estou do lado de fora. Ngm parece ter percebido kkkkkk

Quase acreditei que você era mesmo meu professor

 **Kakashi:**

Era essa a intenção, não?

* * *

Ao chegar no salão de entrada nenhum dos ocupantes das mesas se dignou a prestar atenção nele, apenas a bibliotecária que ergueu a cabeça por alguns instantes antes de voltar a olhar seja lá o que o fosse em sua bancada. Atravessou o espaço em direção a saída.

* * *

 **Sakura:**

Sim, mas foi mais convincente do que eu imaginava. Muito divertido. Precisamos marcar mais vezes.

 **Kakashi:**

Como professor e aluna?

 **Sakura:**

Pode ser. Não sei, podemos experimentar outras coisas também.

 **Kakashi:**

Então eu estou oficialmente aceito?

 **Sakura:**

Sim, seja bem-vindo ao clube!

.

 **The end... or not!?**

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Alguém entendeu? Alguém curtiu? kkkkkkkkkkk Eu espero que sim, como falei lá em cima é um one piloto, um projeto que pode virar uma long, mas só se voces curtirem a ideia mesmo. O hentai não me agradou 100%, mas eu nunca to feliz com meus hentais, vai saber. Mas acho que to meio enferrujada, faz tempo que não escrevo um. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam e Val meu amor, espero que tenha curtido sz


End file.
